Lucky CharmsThey're Magically Delicious
by Thindy
Summary: It's St. Patrick's Day, there's green beer and Josh discovers a song!


TITLE: "Lucky Charms…They're Magically Delicious" (3/3)

AUTHOR: Cindy ()  
>RATING: A<br>CHARACTERS: West Wing Gang

SUMMARY: March Challenge

**One**

CJ was walking down the corridor of the hotel when Donna stepped outside her room. "Donna! I'm so glad I found you."

"I didn't realize I was lost," Donna replied with a smile.

"If I had the time sweetie I'd laugh but I've got about a million things on my mind. The President has decided to stay on one more night."

"That's great CJ. Then he'll be here for the party."

"Party?" CJ's haired bounced as she shook her head.

"The St. Patrick's Day party. Isn't that why he's staying?"

"I almost forgot about the party. Uh no he's staying on because of Sam."

"Oh," Donna exclaimed as if this made perfect sense to her. "So what did you need me for?"

"I need you to get Josh and have him in the conference room no later than twenty minutes. Leo needs to speak to him."

"I'll see what I can do. I haven't actually seen him in awhile."

CJ took hold of Donna's sleeve as she brushed closer to her, "Check the bars. Amy Gardner is here and if he's aware of it you can bet your ass that's where he's hiding out."

Donna gave CJ a sympathetic nod and made her way in the opposite direction.

**Toby**

"Do you find yourself calling out their numbers in your sleep?"

Will sighed and tossed the paper binder he was holding onto the coffee table from where he was lying on the couch. "Are you almost done?"

"Oh no. I've still got plenty more," Toby leaned over and began to search his pant pockets. "In-fact I took some notes even just incase there was something I forgot to mention."

"I liked it better when you lied and told me you fired them all. It gave me some sort of purpose."

"Don't worry we'll buy you some new friends to play with. (pause) Although I'd personally rather have the football team you've got going," Toby grinned.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else right now?"

Toby sighed as he leaned further back into his seat, "Yeah but this is so much more fun."

**CJ**

"Charlie!"

Charlie turned back at the sound of his name and caught CJ waving to him. Almost out of breath she gasped, "Have you seen your partner in crime?"

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

"It wasn't?" CJ asked with a smirk.

"It might have been had you not been gasping for your last breath all over me," Charlie took a step back.

"Sorry. I've been running all over. Leo's called for a meeting in the conference room and I can't find Toby."

"And you figured with my Batman radar I'd be able to sense him?"

"You wish you had his abilities. You're more like Aquaman."

"Excuse me? Do I look like I swim with fish?"

"They're mammals not fish. Listen have you seen Toby or what?"

Zoey and Jean Paul were coming towards where CJ and Charlie were currently bantering with one another. "Here comes your girlfriend," CJ teased.

"Jealousy gets you nowhere," Charlie winked at CJ.

"Hello CJ….Charlie," Zoey said courteously. Jean Paul stood by her side and nodded.

They stood there for a few awkward seconds and then CJ said, "Well this was fun but I've got to track down Toby. You two haven't seen him by any chance have you?"

"No," they both replied in unison.

"Look at that," Jean Paul began. "We were both thinking the same thing and at the same time we said it."

"Give me a break," Charlie coughed. CJ slapped on him on the back as if he was choking. "I think I'd better take him with me," she explained to Zoey and Jean Paul.

**Toby**

There was a knock at the door and Toby yelled, "Come in."

Room service entered with Donna right behind, "I hope you're hungry." She turned to the gentlemen who had brought breakfast up, thanked him and slipped him a bill. He saw himself out.

Toby glanced at the breakfast trays and then at Donna, "Let me guess. You're wearing my breakfast."

Donna let out a playful giggle, "Not right now loverboy. I've got to find Josh which is why I actually brought you food."

Toby tried to act insulted as he began to pick at the bacon from the tray. "Why? What did he do now?"

"Nothing from what I'm aware of. I bumped into CJ and she said that Leo had called for a meeting."

"He did? How come I haven't heard about it?"

Donna shrugged, "I don't know. She didn't mention you."

"That's odd."

"Maybe she thought you already knew," Donna answered helping herself to some bacon as well.

"Yeah maybe. I should go though just in case. Where is the meeting?"

"Conference room."

"How about you stay here and eat this lovely feast of food and I will go and search for Josh?"

"Do you know where he is?"

"I bumped into Amy Gardner late last night. Chances are he's hiding out in the bar."

"That's the same thing CJ said. Toby it's not even ten in the morning yet."

"The bars close for no lost soul in California," Toby winked at Donna as he made his exit.

**The Party**

"Did anyone notice that the beer is green?" Charlie asked Toby who was standing against the wall watching as the crowd of people danced to one of the many annoying songs sung by the nasally Enrique Iglesias. Toby wasn't one of his fans.

Toby took a quick peek at his glass as he held it up to his lips, "So it is," he answered before taking another drink.

"That doesn't scare you?"

"Nope. What scares me is that Leo's been making the moves on most of the women here tonight and I'm over here with you discussing the colour of our free alcohol."

Charlie turned around so he could find Leo in the crowd and replied, "You're right that is scary."

Josh sauntered over tipsy by the many glasses of green beer that he had happily consumed, "I've got it."

"What's that?" Toby asked.

"The song. You know the song?"

"I'm afraid I don't know the song Josh. What are you talking about?"

Josh's hands were flopping all over like a fish out of water, "THE song. The one that marks your relationship with a woman."

"Oh that song," Charlie and Toby said and then whistled.

"Yeah that song. I've got the one for Amy and me."

"For some reason I can't wait to hear this one," Toby said taking another long hard gulp.

"She hates me," Josh blurted.

"Most women do at first Josh. It's sort of part of your charm I think," Toby said.

"No silly. That's the song. She hates me."

"Good song Josh," Charlie said raising his mug up. "I can see why the relationship lasted."

"He's being sarcisstic," Josh slurred.

"No Josh he's being sarcastic," Toby teased.

Josh bumped himself against Toby as he tried to stand beside him. He squinted a few times before he was able to focus somewhat. "Is that Leo dancing?"

Toby followed Josh's direction and answered, "Yes."

"Who's the babe?"

Toby looked at Charlie, then at Leo and then turned to Josh, "Are you kidding me?"

"No man she's hot."

"Hey guys," Sam said as he came up to where they were huddled. "Did you notice the beer is green?"

"It is?" Josh asked trying to focus on Toby's glass. "It looks blue."

"I see Josh is having fun," Sam said laughing. "Is that Leo out there with Amy?"

"Amy? That bitch?"

Toby banged his head softly off of the wall, "This isn't happening to me."

"Amy and I have a song Sam. (beat) She shouldn't be dancing with Leo Toby."

Sam looked at Toby and then glanced back at Josh, "Are you alright Josh?"

"Our song is She Hates Me by Puddle of Mudd. Have you heard of it?"

"I don't think so," Sam answered shaking his head as well.

"It's a great song. I could sing it for you."

"NO!" They all said in unison.

"It's a really romantic song," Josh whispered. He was on the brink of losing his balance.

"How about we take a walk outside," Charlie offered to Toby while nodding his head in Josh's direction. "You know maybe some cool water might be of some good."

Toby caught on with Charlie's plan, "That's a great idea. Josh how about we go outside."

"Okay," he said pouting. "How about we wait until the room stops spinning though."

"I think now is a good time," Toby said taking a good grip on Josh's coat jacket.

With Josh in the middle propped up against Toby and Charlie they followed Sam until they were outside where the pool was.

"This way," Charlie prompted making Toby follow and Sam change course.

Charlie bumped into Jean Paul who was standing by the pool side talking to Zoey. The bump caught him off guard and he lost his balance and fell backwards into the pool.

Zoey let out a scream as she watched Jean Paul fall into the pool and make a splash. CJ ran over from where she was in the midst of a conversation to help out.

"You did that on purpose Charlie," Zoey screamed. CJ got in between Zoey and Charlie as fast as she could to try to prevent any more damage from taking place. Meanwhile Toby did the best he could to hang onto Josh who was sliding down his arm.

"I need some help here," Toby called out.

"I didn't see his Heighn-Ass. It was an accident," Charlie argued.

"Oh that's bull and you know it. Just like that guy slipped right. That was an accident too I suppose," Zoey screamed back.

"Seriously," Toby began to cry out. "I need some help I'm losing him."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Charlie asked of Zoey.

"Guys let's put this on hold until we're inside okay?" CJ asked of Charlie and Zoey who ignored her. Charlie moved around CJ to get closer to Zoey.

CJ stepped around Charlie and that was when Toby lost his grip on Josh who brought him down forward. He let go of Josh and he tumbled on his feet and knocked his arms out pushing CJ into the water. CJ in return held onto Josh for support and ended up bringing him in with her.

"Oh shit," Toby mumbled.

**3**

Charlie dove into the pool after Josh who looked as if he would sink to the bottom if someone didn't help him. CJ however had already surfaced and gave Toby a look he was sure to never forget.

"You did this," She shouted at him.

Toby bent downwards to the side of the pool and offered his arm for CJ. She swam to the side and as she was about to take his arm Toby pulled it back.

"Just because the idea of green beer is foolish doesn't mean I am if you think I'm going to pull you out just so you can pull me in there with you," he said smiling.

"I wouldn't waste what strength I have on pulling you into here," CJ snapped back.

"Oh no?" Toby wagered.

"No."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm going to save it so I can kick your ass. That's why. Now help me out of here."

"I've got you CJ," Charlie said as he took hold of her waist. He had already removed Josh on the other side of the pool.

"You I've got the strength for boy. I'm going to kick your ass back to Washington."

Toby laughed as CJ struggled to keep Charlie from helping her. "It goes a lot easier if you don't struggle with those trying to save you," Toby suggested.

"Bite me," CJ hissed.

Toby leaned closer down to CJ, "Why Claudia Jean, we've got to stop meeting like this. People are going to start to talk." He gave CJ a wink as he stood up.

Sam came huffing over with towels for everyone wet, "That's where you went? To get towels. I was struggling with Josh you know. None of this would have happened if you had been here to help me," Toby yelled at Sam.

"I thought he'd need a towel."

"Who?" Charlie asked taking a towel from Sam.

"The nerdy guy with Zoey."

"I always liked you Sam," Charlie said patting him on the back. He opened up his towel and began to dry off the best he could.

CJ was fixing her hair when Sam approached her. "I wouldn't worry too much about your hair CJ," he said as he leaned into her.

"Why?" She growled.

"Because if I can see through your dress then I'm guessing the rest of these people that we don't know all that well can too," he handed her the remaining towels that he was still holding as she gasped with humiliation.

**Dance Hall**

She waited until Donna was about to walk by before reaching out, "Hi."

"Hi. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"It's lovely yes. I especially liked the green beer," she confessed with a smile.

"Isn't that just the coolest?" Donna agreed.

"Listen I know we don't know each other very well but I was wondering if you could maybe help me out?"

"Sure."

"I've been watching Leo all night and he's been cutting a rug with every pretty girl in here and-"

"And he hasn't asked you yet," Donna guessed.

She blushed suddenly, "I don't even think he's noticed me to be honest with you."

"Do you have feelings for Leo?"

"I'm not sure if that's what they are. It's been so long since I've felt anything for anyone but watching him with all these women has made me sort of-"

"Jealous?"

"You're very good."

"I've been there. Trust me I've been there," Donna said as she looked off into the distance.

**Hotel Room**

"What exactly have I said tonight?" Josh asked terrified of what he might find out.

"Don't worry about it Josh. We've all had our bad nights with the bottle."

There was a knock at the door and Will went to get it. He had ordered food for everyone since they had not put as much attention towards eating as they had drinking.

"Foods here," Charlie announced as he came from the bathroom dry and in clean clothes.

"I'm serious though Toby. Tell me what I said tonight."

"For Christ's sake Toby just tell him," Sam hissed. "I can't take much more of this." Sam jumped up and went over to the food.

"You might have mentioned something about a song," Toby admitted.

"A song?" Josh repeated confused. "What song?"

"I don't know. Some muddy puddle group sings it."

"Muddy puddle," Josh mouthed.

"Puddle of Mudd?" Charlie corrected.

"Oh dear God," Josh said burying his head into the pillow. "She hates me."

"That'd be the one," Toby sang out. "Ding ding we have a loser!"

"No wonder you're relationship was doomed. Women prefer songs that promote them. Songs that make them feel better about themselves and secure of your love."

They all stopped to stare for a few seconds at Will.

"And you're single why?" Josh asked.

"Not because of my song choice I can tell you that," Will replied.

There was another knock at door and this time it was Sam who answered, "Oh Josh," he sang out.

"I'm not here," Josh shouted from across the room.

"It looks to me as if you are."

Josh's head jerked up from the pillow. He slowly moved his head in the direction from where the voice was coming from. "If there's a God this isn't happening," he mumbled.

He glanced up and standing almost before him was Amy Gardner, "How long are you going to avoid me Josh?"

"I was thinking until this term is over or you get fired. Whichever comes first."

Josh rubbed his eyes hard and then asked, "What the hell happened to you?"

Amy glanced at herself and laughed, "The girls and I had ourselves a bit of a food fight. I guess I lost."

"Cool," Josh said perking up a bit.

"We were just about to eat ourselves," Sam began. "You're welcome to have some. Just please don't throw it around. We're kind of hungry."

Amy took a few steps towards Josh and pulled him closer to her, "I can't make any promises," she said winking at Josh who beamed back at her.


End file.
